Portal by Bret98tyr
by Bret98tyr
Summary: The journey of Cooper through the tests of Portal


Portal - By Bret98tyr

Chapter 1 - A new day.

His name is Cooper. The latest test subject for Aperture Science.

Waking for the first time in test chamber 1 . Cooper looks around, dazed, confused. He stands up and stretches. Cooper. glares towards a locked glass door when he hears a loud robotic voice.

"Good morning, Welcome to the Aperture Science testing facility. You will be put under a series of tests. When you complete these tests. You will be rewarded with Cake."

"I like cake" He exclaims

Cooper looks around the small glass box in which he is enclosed.

All that is in the room is a Bed, a table, a radio and a toilet. He turns on the radio and sits back on the bed.

Suddenly Cooper hears a loud clunk as the glass door is prized open.

Walking through the door he spots a shiny reflective surface where he is able to see what he looks like.

Bright orange overall. Shaved head. Barefoot. Cooper walks on towards the first test.

Chapter 2 - The first Test

Cooper Reaches a large room. All that seems to be in this room is a big red button in the middle, with a cable extending towards a door.

Intrigued, Cooper walks towards the button. Staring at it for a while he decides to stand on it.

The exact moment he steps onto the button, it lights up. Sending an electrical current through the cable, towards the door which is now sliding open.

Thinking to himself "that was easy" he starts to walk towards the door. However the moment he steps off the button. The door slammed itself shut again.

Startled, Cooper stands on the button again to witness the door open. And when he steps off, the door closes. He looks around the room for something to place on the button... But there is nothing else in the room.

Out of nowhere the robotic voice is heard again.

"Hello test subject 1-0-0-3. Welcome to your first test."

The moment the voice stops talking, a large Cube drops from the ceiling.

Cooper, filled with delight, runs towards the cube.

He places one hand either side of the cube and tries to lift. But the cube is simply too heavy for Cooper to maneuver. He turns around to see a white gun shaped object on a podium beside the button. He picks it up. Interested he points the gun towards a wall and pulls the trigger.

A large hole appears on the wall.

The blue portal.

Looking into the portal he views the room from above. Cooper looks up to see an Orange portal on the ceiling directly above the big red button.

Thinking to himself "I'm a genius" he Shoots the blue portal under the Cube.

Turning around to view his success, he watches the cube fall through the orange portal and land on the red button.

The door opens. Cooper walks through to see an elevator.

He strides into the elevator and the doors close.

Chapter 3 - Danger

When the elevator opens again Cooper views a large sign with the number 2 written on it.

He walks past the sign to see a small room. Inside this room is filled with murky green acidic liquid. With a moving linear platform. However the platform is not actually moving.

Cooper looks around for a button thinking all the tests would be the same.

Suddenly an electrical bolt launches over him, rapidly accelerating towards a wall. Then bouncing off and coming back towards Cooper. He dives out of the way.

Looking for a solution to the test he spots a large socket at the other side of the room, with a cable stretching towards the platform.

Turning around he notices the orange portal directly in line with the socket.

He stops to think for a second the fires the blue portal at the wall that the electric bolt bounced off.

Sure enough the bolt fires through the blue portal.

However Cooper is standing too close to the orange portal so the bolt hits him in the back of the head sending him crashing to the floor In pain, almost throwing him off the edge into the liquid.

Along comes another bolt, this time travelling over Cooper and fires into socket. The platform starts to move.

Cooper, still in pain, waits anxiously for the platform to arrive then crawls desperately onto the glass surface.

When the platform reaches the other end, he tries to crawl off but the platform moves too quick. Cooper is now dangling over the edge of the platform.

The merciless platform travels to the end Cooper started at, the makes its way back to the exit. If Cooper does not get up he will be crushed.

Time is running out, the platform is getting closer and closer by the second.

Somehow, Cooper manages to launch himself up onto the platform, then jumps off onto the exit.

Drained of energy and strength, Cooper slowly crawls towards the elevator. But danger still lurks.

The portals are still open, and the electrical bolts keep coming. Its only a matter of time before the bolt come hurtling towards Cooper.

Desperately clawing the ground, Cooper drags himself closer and closer to the elevator. Then finally, a moment of mercy.

Cooper suddenly feels regenerated, full of energy. He stands up and turns around to see a blue forcefield. He is now in the safe zone. When he passed through the angel like forcefield, both portals closed and the bolt bounced off. Cooper walks into the elevator and closes the doors.

Chapter 4 - Sentry

The elevator doors open. In Front of Cooper is a large sign again, this time with a bold 3 written on it.

Proudly striding past the sign Cooper spots a large corridor. However also on in this room is a machine that fires electrical bolts. Looking around for a socket he spots 4 sentry turret aiming at different stages of the corridor.

Slightly disheartened, Cooper sits on the floor and thinks. When suddenly the robotic voice makes itself heard.

"Hello test subject 1-0-0-3, this is your final test. To aid your success you will notice an extra trigger on the portal gun . please note this final test is really easy"

Looking down towards the gun. Cooper does in fact notice an extra trigger. This one is orange.

Behind each turret is a wall. Cooper fires the blue portal behind the first turret. Then fires the orange portal at the wall in front of the bolt machine. Sure enough the bolt fires through the portals and wipes out the turret. Copper then repeats his genius for the other turrets.

He finally makes it towards the elevator. However this elevator is out of order. On it is a sign that says "please use this door" with an arrow pointing to the right.

Upon opening the door. Cooper fills with delight as he spots a huge iced, chocolate cake on a table in the middle of the room.

He enters the room... The door slams shut behind him.

Chapter 5 - the cake is a lie.

The room falls dark...

Cooper starts to feel scared.

A large robotic arm extends lit from the ceiling holding a big white ball, with a black hole and red dot in the middle. This is an eye. They eye of the robot.

"test subject 1-0-0-3" you have made it through the tests. But now you must die."

The voice seems familiar. It is the robotic voice that helped Cooper through the tests.

Suddenly a large grenade falls from the ceiling.

"my name is Glados"

Glados fills the room with an acidic gas as Cooper runs towards the grenade. It is very heavy. Too heavy to throw. But Cooper spots a portal.

Glados swings towards Cooper trying to knock him over but Cooper rapidly dodges all attacks. Making it to the portal, dropping in the grenade. He looks towards Glados to view the grenade fall through a portal onto the Homicidal machine.

Blowing up Glados circuits start to spark. But its still alive.

Another grenade falls into the room and Cooper sprints towards it.

But Glados is now angry. The robot starts to drop Cubes from the ceiling. Launching his body from side to side Cooper manages to grab the grenade and charges towards the portal dropping it in.

The grenade falls onto Glados. It is now in flames. But still alive.

Glados, furious. Launches millions of electrical bolts throughout the room. But accidently drops a cube.

Cooper looks towards the wasn't any ordinary Cube. This is a companion Cube. With a heart on each side. It is a fraction of the Weight. Cooper picks up the companion Cube. And waves it around, swatting the electrical bolts away from him. He finds another grenade amongst the one seems light. He launches it into the air and it falls into the portal.

The grenade falls onto Glados. A hug explosion later. Glados was defeated.

All chaos stops.

The room lights up enough for Cooper to see a door.

Written in this door is a letter.

"Hello Cooper. Congratulations on making it this far. If you are reading this it means you have defeated me. But I have one last test for you. On the other side of this door is freedom. All that is stopping you is a simple 4 digit code. Are you smart enough?

—Glados

Cooper, without hesitating, enters 1003 onto the keypad. The door unlocks. Cooper is free.

He leaves Aperture Science... Taking the Companion Cube with him.

-The End-

Thankyou for reading

-Bret


End file.
